1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to headlamp mounting structures. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a low vibration rate headlamp mounting for use on off road vehicles.
2. Prior Art
In general, military vehicles have unusual usage requirements. Therefore, they have evolved certain structural characteristics that are unique to the genre. In these vehicles, the headlamps and their supporting structure must allow normal highway travel yet be rugged enough to travel cross-country over substantial distances. Also, the lights must be mounted so they are suitably positioned with respect to the ground for both road and cross-country travel under combat conditions. One structural characteristic these vehicles have evolved is the mounting structure used with their headlights. To meet the operating requirements of the medium and heavy-duty trucks used in the military fleet, the headlamps are mounted low on the body. Because of the headlamps rugged, heavy structure, they have evolved to being mounted directly on the vehicle frame or bumper for many applications. This allows a solid mounting structure that adequately supports the headlamp""s weight. Mounting the headlamps and associated structure directly on the vehicle frame makes for a solid mounting, but exposes the headlamps to substantial first and second order vibrations when the vehicle traverses rough terrain or roads. A second problem is engine vibration. The diesel engines used in the military fleet create continuous standing vibrations in the headlamps even when the truck is at idle. The result is headlamps mounted on frame or bumper members have filaments that are constantly subjected to vibration. The constant engine vibration combines with the shocks from vehicle operation to create a short filament life span. In many cases under peacekeeping or battle conditions, the headlamps are destroyed in less than two weeks. To the military this constant headlamp failure is a severe problem. It lowers readiness, increases maintenance costs, and increases risk to the soldier. It is an object of this invention to provide a headlamp mount that will isolate or substantially reduce the vehicle vibrations to the headlamp in such a manner as to extend the lamp""s life while maintaining the standard military vehicle mounting characteristics.
Briefly, the present invention is a headlamp assembly for mounting a headlamp structure on a vehicle frame in a manner to minimize the vibration transmitted to the headlamp. The assembly includes an annular base member, which is mounted to the vehicle frame at the desired location and has an opening sufficiently large to receive and surround the base of the headlamp structure without touching the annular base. A plurality of flat metal springs is used; each spring has one end attached to the annular base. The springs are attached at regularly spaced intervals to the frame member. A headlamp structure is attached to the other end of the shaped, flat springs. The springs will hold the headlamp structure to the annular base and substantially isolate the headlamp from vibrations caused by vehicle operation that would injure the filaments.